


Across the Universe

by feralphoenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is our timeless anthem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> _(the heart’s memory_ – across time and space)

There’s still downtime before Jake and the others are supposed to contact you, and since your guest still seems to be a little weirded out by the idea of your demonstrating your baking prowess, you decide you may as well sit down and tickle the ivories to kill the time.

Once you’ve sat down, you pause for a moment with your hands on the keys. You can feel his gaze on you, curious, steady, oddly unthreatening. He hasn’t talked very much since the two of you went back inside, has this strange boy calling himself John Egbert; he’s looked around with curious deep-blue eyes and only really exchanged words with you once (“Oh man, that’s a Beast from _Problem Sleuth,_ isn’t it? Haha, that was a really good comic!” “I loved the Beasts the best, frightening fauna are always so interesting. Hysterical Dame was my other favorite”).

But now that you are seated on the piano bench, here comes John to sit down beside you, at the bass end. You regard him from the corner of your eye. He is a few years younger than you—thirteen at the most—but despite his yellow sneakers and blue pajamas and silly long hood, there’s something about him. Some sort of weight or dignity. Whatever it is, he moves like he’s older than you sometimes.

He turns to look at you and grins, the buck teeth that are only just a little bigger than yours pressed against his lower lip—and then sets his fingers to the piano keys.

It’s a song you know. You don’t know why this surprises you. It’s an old tune—it’s one your dad likes, one you learned at his knee when you were still only little. It’s called Showtime.

When he shifts over to the lower keys, you join in with him, taking over your side of the piano completely.

And you have no idea why—no idea at all—but your eyes mist all at once and you feel as though you can’t help but cry.

You blink as your glasses get foggy and find the right keys by feel, following after John. To your trained ear, your duet sounds impossibly close to played by one pair of hands instead of two.


End file.
